I Told You So
by BrandNewMe
Summary: Nobodys Perfect. But when you find a guy whos willing to admit hes wrong to fix his mistakes, thats a person worth holding on to. Smitchie Oneshot Read and Review Please. Hopefully it will not disappoint and its also for all my fellow Jemi fans


"_If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted, and its killing me to be so far away. Would you tell me that you love me too, and would we cry together, or would you simply laugh at me and say 'I told you so'?" _**I Told You So **-Carrie Underwood ft. Randy Travis

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except for my imagination that I definitely let run too wild.

You can hear the crowd cheering for you outside your dressing room, and you know it's the only thing that can motivate you at the moment. You are completely and utterly heartbroken, but you cant show it, at least not completely. You cant believe he would ever hurt you the way he did. You _trusted_, you _believed_, you _loved_ him with all your heart, and he just broke it.

You are so angry at him. You hate the fact that he was the one who prompted you to date him after three years of being best friends. You are angry at yourself because you knew something like this could happen, and that regardless of what he claimed, if the both of you split, your friendship would never be the same. Sure, you had a crush on him since you met him when you were fourteen at Camp Rock and he showed you that he was more than just the bad boy of Connect Three, but you always figured that it would never happen, so you locked all your romantic feelings for him inside a box and hid the key.

Instead you became his best friend. You opened the tour for him and his brothers and soon enough your singing career took off, followed by your acting one. Yet even with all the new things going on in your life and your over night turn to fame and entrance to the spotlight, you were always there for each other. You were there for him when he broke up with his superstar girlfriend. You defended him when she trashed his reputation by telling everyone the length of the phone call she was dumped in. You consoled him when he lost a huge part of his fan base because of everything that she said. You understood him when he started dating a girl three years older than him. You stuck by his side when he completely pushed you aside because she did not like you. You were hurt, but you did not judge him because as much as it hurt you, you knew he loved her with all he had. You were there for him when she broke his heart and left him because she didn't like the seriousness of the relationship. You swallowed your pride and went see him, giving him a hug and letting him lean on you when he fell into a depression over her soon after.

You remember feeling awkward around him at the time. That Shane was not your best friend. The Shane you knew was optimistic and fun, but this one was sad and depressed. This one constantly pushed you aside when you asked him what was wrong. This Shane had all his walls up with everyone, not that many people noticed. She had changed him so much over the time they had been together, and he had turned his back on almost all his friends. He became serious and tried so hard to be mature and sophisticated for her, to be perfect for her, until he finally became the older persona that she wanted. You hated seeing him this way. You did not even care about all the rumors that she started about you, but you hated her because she extinguished the light inside of him. The sparkle in his eyes was gone. He was empty.

Still, you didn't give up. You knew that the Shane you loved and were best friends with was in there. He was one of the only genuinely good things you had gotten from being famous. You never knew how much drama was involved with being in the spotlight. At first there wasn't such a big deal about it, since you were still not really known, but after you dropped your debut album and came back from touring with them, everything changed. You were so self-conscious and insecure, that you allowed other people to influence you too much. You were lonely and you wanted to fit in so badly, that you became involved with the wrong crowd. Your heart was constantly broken because you dated all the wrong people.

Soon the summer started and you along with him and his brothers were invited back to Camp Rock. You jumped at the idea, specially since you knew you needed to get away from the spotlight for a while. By now, everyone had noticed that the two of you had been spending a lot of time together lately. Gossipers and bloggers had been going crazy with speculations about the two of you, claiming that you were dating. They couldn't have been more away from the truth. While at camp, Brown had convinced all of you guys to record an album together for fun. You all had the opportunity to write your own songs and to choose who you wanted to sing them with. It was fun, and you and Shane connected writing together, just the way you had when he wrote "I Gotta Find You", except this time it was an equal input in the songs.

One of the last days at camp, the two of you decided to go for a walk into town to clear your minds and just talk to each other. Things had changed a lot lately between the two of you. You were closer than you had ever been. It took a while, but you started seeing the old Shane come back. He was joking more and spending more time with his old friends. It was on the last day at camp that both of you ditched everyone and just spent the day together in the woods. Your could feel your heart soar when he held your hand at night and gave you a huge, genuine smile that made his eyes shine brightly that night.

That was the night you realized you had more than just a simple crush on him.

It was a week since you had returned home from camp and things were a mess. Your best friend was angry at you because you had spent time with Nate and his new girlfriend. Mikayla had been your best friend since you were 7 and she had started acting. She got her own T.V. show when you started touring with Connect Three, and even dated Nate. When you came back from tour, the both of you became inseparable and even filmed a movie together. Everything went perfect until you became friends with Hannah. When Mikayla and Nate broke up and he re-dated Hannah, Mikayla wanted you to chose sides. Her and Hannah always had a competition because of Nate, but you and Hannah had grown close and you refused to choose sides. She was angry, but tried to let it go. It wasn't until she heard that you had spent time with Connect Three and with some new girls at Camp rock that she lost it.

She had called you two days ago and started screaming at you, claiming that you were a traitor and only wanted to be part of the scene. She told you that you didn't appreciate your real friends and that she hoped you remembered who they were. All her family and friends started attacking you online and trashing you, calling you an ungrateful coat tail rider. Soon all her fans automatically blamed you for your friendship breaking up and judging. You remember crying when you saw all the hateful comments made on your page and sent to you. You had called your other friends in search of comfort, but all of them had been to busy to listen to you, there was that party you got them invited to.

You heard the doorbell ring and knew you had to get up to get it. Your whole family was out except for your step dad and you knew he sleeps like a rock. You looked over to your clock and saw that it was nearly four in the morning. You stood up and made your way downstairs, catching your reflection on the hallway mirror. You looked a mess, but were hoping to play off your red, swollen eyes as being bed eyes. You were shocked when you open the door and saw Shane standing there. He looked exhausted and was sweating even though it was freezing outside. He only had on his jeans, a T-shirt, and a leather jacket, his hair was its natural curly way. He was gorgeous.

" Shane, what are you doing here?" You asked him

" Why are you crying?" he asked you instead, completely ignoring your question. You felt his eyes bearing deep inside of yours searching them for answers, which in turn only made you want to cry more. The resent events finally got the best of you and you couldn't stop yourself from collapsing in his arms. He instinctively wrapped his arms around you and pulled you inside the house, closing the door behind him. He let you lean on him as the both of you made your way back up to your room. He laid down on the bed and pulled you to him, allowing you to simply cry and comforting you. He didn't ask any questions, just held you while you let everything out. You told him everything that had happened and you were surprised when he informed you that he already knew about the angry comments that were being sent to you. The rest of the night you spent talking. He told you how he knew something was wrong when you wouldn't answer any of his calls and texts and how he just decided to run to your house when he couldn't handle not knowing if you were ok and his car was trapped inside the garage.

He didn't leave until the next day in the afternoon. Unfortunately, there were pictures. A paparazzi had gotten word that Shane was at your house, and suddenly pictures of him leaving and being picked up by a limo were everywhere. Everyone believed that you and Shane were sleeping together. Everyone had an opinion. A part of his fans hated you and started sending you death threats. They criticized everything about you, and at one point lowered your self esteem to where they made you feel like you were the most grotesque thing in the world. Shane stood by your side and never of you commented on anything. Instead, a couple of days later he invited you to a concert and to a dinner after with Jason and his fiancé. It was all the confirmation anyone needed. Still, you and Shane were considering your possibilities together and at a point actually started talking about dating.

All along, the both of you realized that there was a blogger that kept seeming to get inside information on you two. He kept posting that you and Shane were dating and a lot of other rumors about you. You wanted to know who his sources were and he informed you along with the world that it was your mother who had been telling him things about you and Shane. Of course you denied everything, you had to protect your mother and you weren't going to let a blogger hurt her. You and Shane had to put your relationship on a hold and you realized that a lot of your friends were angry at you. A lot of people lost all trust in you, even though you had nothing to do with the rumors. What hurt you the most was that Jason started treating you like a stranger and judging every thing you did. Their mother still loved you, but was one step away from hating your mother. It took you months to try and get their trust back. In late December, Shane had a Christmas party with his room mates and you were invited. The two of you spent most of the day together and of course, blogs went crazy saying that the two of you had been inseparable and all over each other being "touchy-feely". A few days later was Jason's wedding and you were invited. You and Shane spent time together and danced, than all of you made your way to Texas for the holidays. There is where the two of you really connected again. And that's where he kissed you, really kissed you. After that both of you realized that you wanted to be more, but neither of you were ready for a serious relationship and both were afraid to lose your friendship.

The two of you started an open relationship.

At first, both of you were happy with it. You were using the time to get to know each other as a couple instead of just as friends. It was fun, but it wasn't enough for either of you. Both of you became tired of hiding your relationship and decided to date openly and to deal with whatever came out of it. You were the first one to reveal it when you did an interview for the season premier of your show _Welcome to Mollywood_. After that everything began to get crazy. Suddenly, you and Shane were the new Teen Power Couple. Your relationship was everywhere, and everybody wanted to know everything. You talked. You were so in love with him and you didn't see anything wrong with people knowing it so when you were asked about him, you couldn't stop yourself from saying how you really felt. You started going everywhere together, to the movies, premieres, dates, concerts, awards, and you even attended the White House Correspondents Dinner together.

During this time, you all agreed to go on tour for the entire summer and fall. You wanted to spend time with him and this gave you the opportunity to be with him and your friends while promoting the album you had recorded together. It seemed perfect and tickets were already on sell.

It should have been perfect, but nothing ever is.

While you were dating, Shane was taping his show. On it, his co-star and love interest is one of his real-life ex-girlfriends. While you know he wasn't serious about her, you know her, and you know she loves to flirt and has always had a thing for him even though she has a boyfriend. You know it could be your imagination, but you also know that she is currently best friends with the crowd you used to hang with that hurt you so much and constantly try to bring you down now. For the final episode, he had to have an on-screen kiss with her, and that was fine with you because you trust Shane. What you didn't like was that all the pictures leaked into the internet and the fact that they had to shoot that scene six times. You were jealous, and you wont even bother denying it. She is his type, at least his type before you, tall, blonde, and beautiful, as well as older. You loved him so much that you were afraid to lose him. He invited you on set for the final filming and the two of you were caught getting playful on the beach, of course the video went straight to YouTube.

A couple of days later you went to Texas to be one of your gay best friends date to prom. It was a promise you had made in kindergarten. He went with Jason to Texas as well. All of you were due in New York the week after for interviews and for a free concert with Good Morning America to promote the tour. You were all staying on the same hotel, but Monday you didn't have any free time to see him. You were giving interviews and doing photo shoots all day. It was on Tuesday that he broke your heart.

You had just gotten back from doing an interview when you heard a knock on the door. You open the door and he came inside. You could tell that there was something on his mind that was bothering him.

" What's wrong, Shane?" you questioned him.

" We need to talk Mitchie" he answered you, looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" you asked concerned. He grave your hand and lead you to the sofa.

" Mitchie, honey, you know I love you, but I need us to take a time out right now" he answered you. You literally felt your heart stop when he said that. You couldn't believe he was actually breaking up with you.

" What? Why?" you asked him, not yet able to form any other more advanced questions.

" Mitchie, I'm not ready for this yet. I love you, you know I do, but I cant handle all the pressure from being in a relationship with you yet. Everyone just keeps saying how perfect we are for each other and trying to pressure me into advancing our relationship, and I don't want that yet." he said.

" So your breaking up with me because you don't want to deal with what people say about us? Is that really your answer? Do you know how much I have been criticized since I started dating you? Do you know how much hate mail I get everyday along with death threats from your fans? Do you how many vile things they tell me everyday and your breaking up with me because its too much pressure on_ you_, because you cant _handle_ it? You asked him, tears flooding your eyes.

" Mitchie, I know some of my fans have been hard on you. I know that they hurt you and I'm sorry for that. Mitchie, we have only been dating for a couple of months and you went completely jealous when I had to kiss Stella for the show even though its my job. I need us to take a break so we can both think about what we want in our relationship." he argued.

" Of course I was jealous" you almost screamed at him. " She's the kind of girl that everyone wants you to date. Everywhere that there's something about us, somebody always says that you should dump me and date her instead. They always compare us say how much more beautiful she is than me. Everybody thinks that she is so much better than me" you told him, no longer being able to contain the tears in your eyes.

" Mitchie, why do you care what they say. It only matters what I think, and I think you are so much more beautiful than she is. I love you, Mitch, but I need time to think about our future together" he said, running his finger tips along your cheek and wiping away a tear.

" Just leave" you tell him, moving you face away from him. You know he wants to say something else, but decides against it, knowing that it would only hurt you more right now. As soon as you hear the door close, you run to your room and cry. You have to stop yourself though, you have a live chat with his brothers tomorrow.

The rest of the week is a blur to you. You spend all your time avoiding him except when absolutely necessary. You hate how he broke up with you the week that he knew you would have to hide it. You hate that you are away from your friends and family. You hate the fact that you know Jason had something to do with Shane breaking up with you. You hate that you have a mini South American Tour right after New York and that your going to be alone. He was suppose to have gone on tour with you and he even had reservations that were now cancelled. The last day in New York, you were doing a sound check and you messed up the words to the song in front of everyone. You swear you thought you were going to have a breakdown. You felt like every thing was coming down on you and you were about to cry and run away when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You instantly knew who it was. You turned around to look into his eyes and he hugged you and comforted you without saying a word in front of thousands of fans.

After the show was over, you left with some friends who went to New York to see the show and that after noon you left for South America. On Saturday a million crazy rumors started going around about your breakup and one of the main gossip sites claimed that Shane had had his father breakup with you over the phone. They also claimed that you were currently dating one of your friends who double your age. You went online to you twitter and clarified that the both of you had split but that you were not currently seeing anyone and that it had not been over the phone. He instead decided to talk to People Magazine and declare that he had chosen to break up with you because he cared more about your friendship at the moment but that he would always be there for you and that the two of you were still close friends.

You went on tour and went out almost everyday with one of your friends that opened the concert for you. You wanted to make him regret losing you, so you took pictures that you knew made you look amazing and posted them on your page. You pretended like it didn't hurt you that you were no longer dating and he acted like he was completely fine with it and as if he was moving on without a problem. Both of you were pretending. It had been almost a week since you broke up and you missed him, so the both of you started texting each other back and forth.

While the two of you were dating, he gave you a promise ring that signified that he planned to marry you one day. You took it off for two days and then you couldn't stop yourself from wearing it again. So now your still wearing it, and he's wearing a bracelet you gave him along with an infinity necklace. No matter how much the both of you try to stop it, you know you are connected and you cant completely let go.

And now he's back.

Its been more than a month since the two of you broke up and you have barely seen him. He's staring at you from across your dressing room and he wants you back. He has told you that he's sorry and that he knows that he wants you back and that he doesn't have any doubts anymore. You told him your over him, and he grabbed your hand and showed you _His_ ring still on your finger, pointing out your lie. You hear the announcement saying its time to go onstage and perform. You are doing a free concert at The Grove that will be televised and you have thousands of fans waiting for you to come out.

" We'll talk when I'm done Shane" you tell him as you make your way on-stage and leave him in your dressing room. It hurts you so much to see him and as much as you want to, you don't know if you can forgive him and get over it so soon. A part of you wants to take him back immediately and let everything get back to normal, but the other part knows that you cant handle getting your hopes up and having him break your heart again. When he left you, he left you feeling empty, and without a best friend to talk to.

You plaster a smile on your face when you get to the stage and greet your fans. The music begins to play introducing one of your biggest hit, " Here We Go Again", and you cant help but notice the irony. You complete your song and are about to start your next song when you see Shane make his way on-stage with a mike on his hand.

" Cut the music" he instructs your band and stage directors, they do as they are told because who really wants to stand up to Shane Grey?

" What are you doing?" You nearly hiss at him.

" I'm going to prove to you how much you mean to me" he whispers to you. He begins to talk into his mike and turns to your audience.

" I know most of you know that Mitchie and I dated before and that we split. I'm here because it was my fault that we broke up. I was confused and I wasn't man enough to fight for what I wanted so I took the easy way out. That's a mistake I wont ever do again" He turned to you. " Mitchie, you're the best thing that has happened to me ever. I was wrong to break up with you. You were right all along but I was to selfish to see it. You're my best friend and you're my girl and I don't want to lose you. I love you Mitchie, I promise to never hurt you again, please take me back" he finished, looking straight into your eyes.

That's when you kiss him. You know the both of you are going to get into loads of trouble for this later but you don't care. Shane wraps his arms around your waist and presses your body to his. You missed him so much and you love him so much that it hurts. You cant believe he said that in front of so many people, specially because he is a very private person, but you know he did it for you. To show you that's he's willing to fight for you and that it no longer matters what people think.

You separate from him and give him the first real, genuine smile you have made since the day he broke up with you. You know that he's probably going to hurt you again, and that people are going to judge, but you don't care anymore. That is because the pain he makes you feel becomes over shadowed by the happiness that only he can give you. All that you have left is to stay by his side and hope for the best. As much as it hurt, you know that the time you spent apart showed the both of you just how much you needed each other.

If you know one thing, that is that no body is perfect. But if you find one guy who is willing to admit he was wrong to try to fix his mistakes, you've found something good. And you know without a doubt, that Shane is definitely something good.

The both of you are so different, but that is what makes you so right for each other…

… And you wouldn't change a thing.

**Please Read and Review and tell me what you think. Also I have like three stories that I have started but I will probably only continue one of them during these two weeks. After that I will update much more sooner because I will have officially graduated High School and no longer have anything else to do but write. So tell me which story your most interested in me continuing faster. **

**You guys Rock… =)**


End file.
